Complications
by Appledash99
Summary: Rainbow Dash crashes into a tree and sprains her wing so she has to stay the night at Applejacks. Appledash fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1: That's an Apple Tree

A/N This is my first story EVER that I have written down so please don't tell me how much it sucks. I know it probably will but please no hate. Also my computer freezes every ten minutes so if I don't update in a while you know what's wrong! Now with no further ado, MY FIRST STORY!

* * *

P.S. I suck at writing in AJ's accent so I will probably mess up A LOT, but please take the chance to read my story

As Applejack bucked the last tree for the day, she heard a loud CRASH behind her. She turned around and she saw Rainbow Dash crash into a tree after attempting to do a new trick.

"Whoa there Nelly," she said, "What in tarnation are ya' doin' to ma' trees."

"Sorry AJ, I…," she was cut short by a cry of pain when she tried to fly. "AJ, I think I hurt my wing."

Applejack galloped over to her to see what was wrong when she started laughing.

"This is just a sprain, not even broken" Rainbow Dash sat down and laughed too.

"I guess I just hit that tree too hard, but this trick I'm perfecting is going to be awesome!"

"Well ya' don't really need to go see the doctor, but ah wouldn't fly for a lil' bit if ah were you, which also means you probably shouldn't go crashing into ma' trees anymore"

"Yeah, yeah, nothing can ground The Rainbow Dash! I'll be back out there as soon as I get a good night's sleep, and then I can perfect that trick. The wonder bolts are going to LOVE it. I go up and collect all of the clouds in the sky and then shoot down through them and do a sonic rainboom making it spray rainbow everywhere!"

"Ah sure would like to see that, but ah guess that will have to wait ya' need to stay off that wing for at least a day or it might get worse."

"Uhh…. AJ, since when do you know how to take care of a wing?"

"Am not just good at apple buckin' ya know, but anyhow do ya need a place to stay since ya' can't fly to your cloud home?"

"Sure AJ I could use a room for the night, it is getting late."

The sun was setting and it was casting a beautiful spectrum of light across the orchards illuminating only a small amount of land left in the pools of light. Rainbow Dash looked a little disheveled after ramming into that tree, but she seemed to be fine because she was jumping around flexing her wing to see where it hurt. Applejack was just watching and laughing at the rainbow Pegasus's antics ready to show her to her room, but just as Applejack was about to give Rainbow the guest room she heard a knock at the door which was answered by Big Macintosh.

-At the door-

Big Macintosh opened to see the excited face of his cousin, Braeburn.

"Oh, Ah Forgot you were coming," Big Mac said.

"Remember you got my telegram from APPPPPPPLOOSA the other day and invited me to come and stay for the week. I am so excited to be here in Ponyville with you cuz'. Ever since AJ and her friends came to APPPPPPLOOSA I have been dying to return the favor and come here to see you guys! I am going to spend as much time as…"

Big Mac cut off his overexcited cousin and showed him to his room.

"Am gonna hit the sack so Ahll see you tomorrow Braeburn," Big Mac said.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood there watching and then they realized Rainbow was now short of a room.

* * *

A/N Okay guys sorry that the chapter was incredibly short my computer is about to freeze and I want my progress (if it can be called that) to be saved. Yes this is an Appledash fan fiction my favorite as you can see from my penname. I'm not sure if it is worthy of continuing so if you could review it and tell me what you think! Thanks, Appledash OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

A/N Thank you to Dbzgirl1011 for making me continue this story. If it wasn't for you there would've never been a second chapter to this story. I thought it wasn't good and that it wasn't worthy of continuing, but now here is the next chapter!

* * *

Rainbow and Applejack, after realizing that Rainbow was short of a room and it was way too late for her to find a way to get home, were looking through closets for a sleeping bag. When they finally found one, an orange one with yellow stripes on it, they took it upstairs to AJ's room and set it down on the floor. After they were done setting everything up they went downstairs to eat dinner.

"So AJ what's for dinner?" Rainbow asked.

"That's jus' like ya' Rainbow, always thinkin' about food, and to answer your question we are having zap apple jam sandwiches tonight," AJ replied.

"Ooh that sounds great I'm starving from flying around all day," Rainbow said rather enthusiastically.

"If ah were you ah would be tuckered out too, but the flyin' ain't the problem, it's the crashing that's got ya' hungry," AJ teased rainbow.

The two mares walked into the kitchen laughing and shoving each other playfully. Rainbow took her seat and AJ went in the kitchen and got the sandwiches. They each took one and AJ yelled "Time for dinner everyone!" Everyone came in and started eating, but no one ate as much as Rainbow and AJ. They were both eating a lot of sandwiches, but soon it escalated into a silently agreed upon eating contest. Big Macintosh ended up having to take the plate of sandwiches to the other side of the table so everyone else could eat some. After dinner Rainbow and AJ went upstairs to AJ's room.

"So AJ we aren't going to sleep yet are we? If this is gonna be fun we can't go to sleep right after dinner. How about we play truth or dare?" Rainbow was strangely overexcited at the moment.

"Actually that sounds pretty darn fun Rainbow. You can go first." Applejack said," So truth or dare?" Applejack asked already knowing the answer.

"Dare, or course, I mean I _am_ Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in-"she was cut off my Applejack's hoof ever her mouth.

"Ah know. Ah mean ya' say that every day," Applejack said with a laugh. Then, all of a sudden she got serious and started thinking after a few seconds her face lit up and she said, "Okay Ah dare you to go downstairs and pour a cup of ice water on ma' brother."

Rainbow started laughing and said, "No problem, he won't even know what hit him." She walked downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass then she filled it with water and ice. She decided to fly to do this even though her wing was still hurting. She winced a little as she took off, but her wing really wasn't doing too badly. Big Mac was just sitting on the couch only half awake. "Wow", she thought, "This is going to be way too easy" She hovered over him and quickly poured the water out then darted up the stairs and crouched down by the railing, laughing her head off at Big Mac being startled and then practically yelling " Girls that wasn't funny!" Rainbow cockily walked into Applejack's room saying, "Now how easy was that. Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Applejack replied with a simple, "Dare," that being all she could manage as she was laughing at her brother.

"Okay AJ I dare you to do what I just did except to your cousin." Rainbow replied.

AJ laughed and said, "This is gonna be a fun night isn't it?"

After AJ completed her dare the dares just went on and on. Rainbow did a hoofstand for 3 minutes without using her wings to assist her and then AJ did the same (Minus the wing thingy XD). They did many other simple tasks such as that until Rainbow said "AJ I dare you to take a ride on my back while I fly."

Applejack didn't want to seem scared near her rival, so she said "No problem," but really she was terrified while thrilled at the thought of flying. She had never flown on a pegasus's back before, but she really wanted to see what the world looked like from above. They were both just forgetting one thing when they took off. Rainbow's wing was still hurt, and she was in no condition to fly, let alone fly with a full-grown mare on her back.

* * *

A/N Soooooo how did ya like it? I personally liked this chapter better than the last one. I really wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't resist ending it at a time when all you want is to read more… I'm evil aren't I XD. Thanks for reading! I'll probably update within the weedend!


	3. Chapter 3: Harvesting

A/N I have no clue what I am about to write so maybe this is a new chapter to a previously existing story or maybe just something random! With no further ado except for the time I'm thinking about what to write here IT is

* * *

!

As Rainbow took off from the windowsill she stopped for a second, thinking that she was forgetting something, but then she shrugged the feeling off and took off with Applejack on her back. She quickly figured out what it was that she had forgotten. Her wing, she had forgotten that her wing was sprained. She cried out quietly in pain trying to bite her lip to keep AJ from hearing, but she heard anyways.

"Rainbow what's wrong?" AJ said a little too quickly trying to not be afraid.

"Umm… nothing," She tried to be convincing, but AJ quickly remembered her injury.

"Rainbow land RIGHT NOW! Ah will not have my first ride on a Pegasus end with a crash!" Applejack yelled part of it.

"Aww you'll be fine. Anyways it _was_ your dare, so you have to do it," Rainbow was wincing with pain, but she was flying as best as she could. Rainbow did a loop around the orchards of Apple Acres trying her best not to crash. She wasn't really used to carrying anything heavier than a filly. She managed to get back to the house but when she turned to fly upwards towards the window she crashed down into the door bursting it open. By then Applejack had gotten over her fears and was thrilled. She wasn't even scared as they crashed. She was about to start teasing Rainbow after they got up from knocking down the door, but was stopped by Big Macintosh's angry face.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Big Mac yelled, "You two need to clean this up and go to bed NOW! Granny Smith is trying to sleep and I think your cousin Braeburn is too. Now do what I said and clean up. And no more pranks or crashing through the doors!" Big Macintosh was furious as he said this. He just turned around and walked back to the living room. Applejack and Rainbow did as they were told and shut the door and clean up anything that was amiss, but not without shoving each other around a little bit. After they were done, they went upstairs and Applejack got in her bed and Rainbow got in her sleeping bag. They were chatting until Applejack slowly dozed off and Rainbow followed suite.

**The Next Morning**

Applejack awoke with a pain in her front left hoof from when they crashed through the door, but it was worth it for the pure adrenaline of flying. Rainbow's wing was not feeling better at all, in fact it felt a little bit worse, but she was ready for the day, well at least once she awoke an hour after Applejack.

"Hey AJ, shouldn't you be out bucking trees or harvesting crops?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I get ta' eat breakfast first sugar cube," Applejack explained, "Are ya' hungry?"

"Heck ya, I'm hungry!" What's for breakfast?" Rainbow asked.

"Apple family applesauce!" Applejack exclaimed, "But after breakfast Ah have to go buck trees, so ah don't know what you are gonna do."

"Actually, I kind of want to see what it's like to be a farm pony," Rainbow sheepishly said.

"Really?" Applejack couldn't imagine Rainbow _wanting_ to do any work.

"Yeah, I mean I don't even know how one of my best friends lives," Rainbow explained her reasons for wanting to actually work hard.

So the two ponies ate breakfast quickly and then went out to work. Rainbow, for a pony who had never done farm work before, did rather well. (The closest she came was when Applejack tried to harvest the whole of Apple Acres by herself and all her friends ended up helping) At first she missed a few trees, but she got the hang of it soon. Applejack and Rainbow got a noticeable amount of work done in just a few hours. Applejack was faring well by lunchtime, but her rainbow friend was not. Rainbow was worn out and ready to just go to sleep. It was only lunchtime to Applejack, but to Rainbow it was naptime.

*Yawn* "Applejack, can I take a break?" Rainbow asked.

"Actually it is lunchtime, so both of us get a break," Applejack might've going strong and ready to keep going, but that didn't mean she hadn't worked up a sweat. They were eating some of the apples they harvested for lunch, and Rainbow kept dozing off.

"Rainbow, ya' know, why don't ya' just go upstairs and take a nap. Ahll be fine an ma' own," Applejack knew Rainbow hadn't been doing work like that for all her life like she had so she understood how tired she was.

"Okay, are you sure you'll be fine?" Rainbow didn't want to trouble AJ; she just wanted to take a nap.

"Yeah, Ah mean Big Mac is out there too, and ah usually don't have ya' around," Applejack said.

Rainbow just nodded because she was so tired and flew upstairs. She was about to get in her sleeping bag, but she though "What the heck, Applejack isn't using her bed so I'll sleep there. It'll be more comfortable that way." Then she flopped onto AJ's bed, not even bothering to pull on the blankets.

* * *

A/N Okay so guys, I think I am going to try a new thing next chapter and switch between Rainbow and AJ's point of views. If you dislike or like that idea feel free to send me a message or review with you opinion!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay, I think that it is due time that I write a new chapter. I'm REALLY sorry guys. My computer was being a retard and it wouldn't start, but anyways, here is your chapter!

After AJ worked for the rest of the day, she was starving and exhausted. She grabbed a few apples and headed up to her room. When she got upstairs, Rainbow was still sleeping in her bed, but Applejack was so tired that she didn't even care. Big Mac had to go to town to do something right after Rainbow went to sleep and she didn't want to impose on her cousin to help since he was the guest, so she had to fulfill the amount of work needed for the day. She just flopped down onto the bed and ate her apples, only intending to sit there for a minute. Soon, though, she drifted off to sleep right next to Rainbow.

** In the Morning **

Rainbow awoke to find that she was in AJ's bed, it was dark out still, and that AJ was sleeping on the other side. She remembered climbing upstairs after AJ told her to, but she didn't remember falling asleep or AJ coming upstairs and sleeping next to her. She got up because she was starving. She realized that she hadn't eaten when she came upstairs. As she was walking into the kitchen, she saw the clock and it was only four in the morning. "That explains why I'm so tired," she thought, "Well no point in not getting food after I came down here." She walked down into the cellar and got some apples. After she ate, she walked back upstairs into AJ's room. She climbed into AJ's bed, and as she drifted off to sleep, she thought, "I'm sure Applejack wont mind that I got back in bed with her, and anyways, I kind of like it," then she sat up startled and thought, "Whoa, what am I thinking. Well, I'm sure it was just one of those half-asleep thoughts," then she drifted back into sleep.

** Later in the Morning **

AJ awoke with Rainbow nuzzling into her back and mumbling nonsense in her sleep. AJ smiled and scooted gently away from Rainbow and she thought, "Aww, she is just as cute a filly when she is sleepin'." Applejack then walked downstairs and got some breakfast, ready for work after a good night's sleep. When she was almost done with breakfast, Rainbow flew downstairs. "Hey AJ. My wing is feeling better! I think I'm gonna go home for a little bit, I'll see ya later," and with that, she flew out the open window before AJ even said anything back, "There is something up with that Pegasus. There is no way her wing is okay after we crashed when it was hurt. Also its not like her to just fly off without letting me talk," AJ thought, "Ah, Ahm sure she was jus' eager to get back home after staying here for two nights, ah mean ah know ah would be," and with that, AJ headed off to work.

** At Rainbow's House **

"Hey Tank, I'm home! Sorry that I was gone for so long, I hurt my wing and Applejack insisted that I stay at her house," she said, "So how are you holding up? Are you hungry?" Then she walked off and fed Tank so she could get to work on the weather for the day. "Huh, I though there was supposed to be a storm today? Well, I guess something's up. I should probably go check with the weather team to see what's wrong." Rainbow was just rambling in her head as she took off to find the weather team. "Man, I really shouldn't be flying, but I just love to fly so much!" Rainbow was just thinking about everything that had happened in the past two days until her mind landed on that thought right before she drifted off to sleep next to Applejack. "Man, I can't like Applejack that way can I? I mean she is one of my best friends. I don't think I'm that way, but the way I felt when I was laying next to her begs to differ. I really don't know what's gotten over m-" Rainbow couldn't finish her thoughts as she had just flow right into the cloud that housed the weather team. "Oh wow how did I not see that? I really need to focus on the task at hand" Rainbow thought.

"Hey guys," She said, "Wasn't there supposed to be a monster storm today?"

A Pegasus Rainbow didn't really know flew over and said, "Since you were hurt and the Pony Flu was going around we didn't have enough power, but now that you are back, we should be able to manage. HEY GUYS! RAINBOW DASH IS BACK!" she yelled.

Rainbow tried her best to look confident, but she was a little worried about making a storm with her still slightly-hurting wing.

A/N Sorry for the abrupt ending guys, I was really eager to post this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads this story, you guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5- REDONE

A/N Hey guys I know the last chapter was extremely boring. I'm sorry I was writing it as fast as I could since I hadn't posted anything in a while. This one will be longer and hopefully more interesting. Also, if someone that has been reading the story would like to read my chapters before I post them and tell me what's wrong or what I need, Please, PM me. ( I REDID THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER! I would suggest re-reading it!)

* * *

Rainbow was up in the clouds putting finishing touches on the storm when it started pouring. Her wing was still hurting a little and the rain did not help her stay in the air. BANG! Lightning nearly struck her. She swooped around dangerously, all the while thinking, "Man I should've never gone out this storm. I'm doomed." She was looking for the nearest place to land, but there was nowhere in sight. She was a little off the edge of Ponyville and there was not a living being in sight. She flew up above the clouds to avoid the rain but the wind was fierce and she couldn't see the ground. When she dove back down under the clouds, what sight would she see but Sweet Apple Acres. Just that run down farm house was a sight for her eyes. She flew down to the door as fast as she could, slammed it open, and collapsed on the floor against the shut door.

"Rainbow! What are ya'll doin here?" Applejack exclaimed.

"I'm sorry AJ. The storm was really bad and I was at least a mile away from any other shelter. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Rainbow said.  
"Well, Ah guess you will have to stay the night because there is no way ahm lettin' ya go out into that storm," AJ said as she walked into the hall and got a towel and a blanket, "Now, go sit by the fire Rainbow, it'll warm ya' up."

Rainbow went and sat right in front of the fireplace, shivering and cold. "Thanks AJ," she said.

"Man, I don't know what's going on, I mean I feel like I like AJ. Like I like her like her, but I didn't think I was that way… Could I really like AJ as more than a friend?" she thought.

"Aww, its no problem Rainbow, after all, you are ma' best friend," AJ said as she threw firewood into the fire, "So what's your obsession with me? Can't stay away for a single night?" Applejack joked.

At first Rainbow didn't realize it was a joke and she got nervous that AJ had picked up on her "Feelings", but after a few seconds, she realized it and started nervously laughing, "Yeah, I just can't stand to be away from you," she said with a laugh, but inside she was wondering how true that really was. Applejack was still talking but Rainbow had zoned out. "I think I do like Applejack as more than a friend, but why?" she thought.

"Well, not to be rude, but Ah have to head off to bed. Big Mac is sick and Ah have to harvest a lot tomorrow. G'night Rainbow… Rainbow? You there?" Applejack waved her hoof in front of Rainbow's face until Rainbow snapped back to reality.

"Night AJ. I think I'll head off to bed as well. Wait! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, the sleeping bag is still on my floor. Ah guess you can sleep there. Common, let's go to bed," and with that the two ponies were heading upstairs. Once they got upstairs, Applejack snuggled up into her bed and Rainbow in her sleeping bag.

"Man, It's cold down here tonight," Rainbow thought, "Umm… Applejack? You awake?"

"Yeah Ahm awake," she said, "What do ya' need?"

"Umm, I know this is weird, but can I sleep up there. It's really cold down here…," Rainbow sheepishly turned her head away after she asked.

To her surprise Applejack laughed and said, "Yeah get up here,"

Rainbow climbed up onto the bed and curled up under the blankets on the side opposite Applejack. A few minutes later she said, "Applejack, you awake still?"

She was met with another laugh and AJ saying, "Rainbow, you just asked that not five minutes ago, yes ahm awake."

"Oh good, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here again," Rainbow said, "I mean letting me stay here not one night, not two, but three nights. Thanks"

"Really Rainbow its no problem whatsoever," When Applejack finished, Rainbow looked at her and thought, "Yeah, I definitely do like her more than a friend, but how am I supposed to find out if she likes me back? Actually, I'm Rainbow Dash I shouldn't be shy. I can hope for the best, right?" With that she leaned over and gave Applejack a small hug and then kissed her right on her lips. Applejack kissed her back, but then pulled back a little, "Rainbow? What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm sitting in a girl I likes house, in her bed, kissing her," Rainbow said trying to hide her blush, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"  
"Wow, Ah didn't even realize ah liked her until now, but now it's just overwhelming feelings," Applejack thought and so she replied, "No, Rainbow, you didn't," and leaned in to kiss her again, but was interrupted by Applebloom asking, "What are ya'll doin?"

Applejack was snapped back to reality and she jumped up out of her bed, "Nothing Applebloom, just talking, head on back to bed," and Applebloom just accepted that answer because she was tired and well, a filly.

"Rainbow…," Applejack said, "Ah like you and all, but people will not accept _us_."  
"Well then. We will have to be different. I love you Applejack."

"Rainbow," Applejack sighed, "Ah really like you, but ah can't have ma' family think of me badly or worse disown me."  
"Applejack! Your family would never do that. They love you and they would accept you. Please AJ I love you," Rainbow pleaded.

"Rainbow, Ah have to sleep. Ahll talk about it in the morning," Applejack rolled over crushed inside but she didn't want to be an outcast.

"Applejack, please…," Rainbow knew how stubborn Applejack could be and she knew that anything she said now didn't matter. Applejack's mind was made up.

Slowly Applejack and Rainbow Dash drifted off to sleep. Rainbow's sleep was fretful and she kept sporadically waking up, every time looking over and Applejack and scooting a little closer.

** In the Morning **

Applejack woke up to Rainbow hugging her and pushing her head into her back, "Rainbow," She said pushing her off, "What did ah say?"

"I know what you said. You said we would talk in the morning. It's morning," Rainbow hopped up when Applejack got up and started walking downstairs, "You can't avoid me forever," Rainbow was getting a little annoyed at AJ for ignoring her.

"Ah have to work Rainbow," She walked downstairs to the kitchen and got and Apple for breakfast. Rainbow flew behind her and took one of her own. When Applejack sat down at the table, Rainbow did too. As soon as they started eating Applebloom came downstairs with Big Mac, "Hey guys!" Applebloom cheerily said, "You guys look tired. Maybe you shouldn't stay up all night!" She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple then grabbed her saddlebag and headed outside, "Bye big sis! Bye big brother! Ahm off to school."

Applejack got up and walked outside with Rainbow following. "Come on Applejack! You promised me we would talk!" Rainbow was really frustrated now and almost yelled the entire thing.

"Okay, Rainbow. Come on inside the barn and we'll talk, but Ah cant talk for long, your storm broke tons of branches and even toppled a few trees."

The two walked into the barn and sat down on some hay, "Applejack, I love you and you know that, and from last night I thought you liked me too," Rainbow said.

"Ah do. Ah just can't face being outcasted. Ah want ta be with ya, I just…," Rainbow could see the distress in Applejack's eyes, so she didn't say anything bag she just awkwardly leaned over and patted Applejack's back. What she got back surprised her though. Applejack tilted her head up and kissed Rainbow, "Ah really like you Rainbow….," as soon as the words escaped her mouth she leaned back in for another kiss.

"I really like you to, AJ," Rainbow leaned back and said while looking straight into AJ's beautiful green eyes. As soon as she leaned back in and kissed her though, the door swung open and Big Mac brought in a cart of apples. He turned, startled that the two mares were sitting in the barn, but even more startled when he saw them jump away from each other.  
"Umm… AJ?" he said, looking around the barn trying to make it not so uncomfortable in the room, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Applejack said to quickly and too defensive. Right after she said it though she stood up and said, "Actually, it was something. Ah kissed Rainbow. Ahm sorry but it is how it is!" She immediately regretted saying it and looked down at the ground, digging her hoof in the dirt.

"Well," Big Mac was at a loss of words, which wasn't unusual since he didn't talk much.

"I love her," Rainbow quietly said.

"Rainbow!" Applejack practically yelled.

"Well, sometimes what seems like a good decision now will effect your life badly in the future," Big Mac said and then walked out the door.

"Rainbow, now look whats happened! Now mah brother saw us. Ah told you already. It's. Not. Going. To. Work," Applejack turned and started walking out the door when Rainbow yelled, "You know, you aren't the only one with a reputation. I was willing to give up everything for us. Apparently, you wouldn't do the same. Why do you have to be so stubborn!" then in a flurry of wings and tears Rainbow zoomed out the door.

"Rainbow! Wait!" Applejack yelled, but she was too late. Rainbow was already out of earshot.

* * *

A/N okay, so I redid the entire thing at request and now I am much happier with it! Thanks for reading! Also, this is the longest chapter I've written!


	6. Chapter 6: Realizations

A/N Okay, so now that I have rewritten chapter 5 (I rewrote Chapter 5 guys) I am ready for 6! I am trying to take my time more and now I am not going to submit ANYTHING under 1000 words!

* * *

Applejack immediately knew that she had done wrong. She knew that she needed to go after Rainbow and so she did. She galloped as fast as she could into Ponyville looking up at the clouds for any sign of that rainbow pony. To her dismay though, she couldn't see her anywhere. Applejack had been galloping around the outskirts of Ponyville for a while when she realized that Rainbow must've gone home. She must've gone home so Applejack couldn't find her, so Applejack couldn't just run up to her, so Applejack couldn't see her when she was weak. Applejack realized that she had not only hurt the poor Pegasus a little, but she had completely shattered her heart. She sat down sadly and felt a tear run down her face, but as soon as she felt that, she shot up and said, "No! Ah' will not be responsible for that. Ah' will find a way to get up to your house Rainbow!" and then she set off galloping full speed to Rainbow's house.

When she got there she saw the door swinging open like Rainbow just crashed straight through it instead of stopping to open it. She also heard a few sobs from inside and she sort of backed away a little before she thought, "AJ you broke her heart and now it's time to fix it," and then walked onto the edge of the cliff that the house was on the edge of.

"Rainbow!" AJ yelled, "Ahm sorry! Ah really do like you…," she yelled, but all she got in return was, "GO AWAY! You said what you said and you said you meant it! If you liked me, you would've said so!"

"Ahm not leaving!" Applejack yelled and then sat down.

"Well, lets see about that! I bet you wont even stay there ten minutes," and then Rainbow got up and slammed the door shut so she couldn't hear AJ.  
Applejack just sat there. And sat there. And sat there. After a few hours, Applejack was extremely bored, hungry, and tired, but she was determined to prove herself to Rainbow. And we all know how stubborn Applejack is. Every ten minutes or so, Rainbow would poke her head under her curtains to see if Applejack was still there and at around 5:00 P.M. (We are gonna say she got there at noon), she flew outside slowly.

"AJ?" Rainbow said quietly and then landed and walked over to her and sat down, "You weren't joking were you?"

"No Rainbow, Ah wasn't," Applejack replied just as quietly (Or is it just as quiet? MEH sorry if I got it wrong), "Ahm sorry Rainbow."

"I'm sorry too. You know, for making you sit here all day. I would invite you inside, but seeing as it is a cloud house…," Rainbow trailed off and just kinda laid down on the grass soon followed after by AJ.  
"Ah' would say we could go to ma' house, but Ah mean you have been spending an awful lot of time there...," Applejack replied.

"I just want to be near you… I can't believe this all happened, but I'm glad it did. Just a week ago, I was normal me, flying around trying to join the Wonderbolts at every second, but now I have someone," said Rainbow.

"Ah' know what ya' mean. A week ago, all Ah cared about was the farm, but now Ah am responsible for causing a Pegasus to fall in love, breaking her heart, and fixing it. And Ah' really like you Rainbow. You know, Ah' always felt like Ah' could be ma'self around you, but Ah always though we were just good friends and rivals. Ah' guess it just took me longer to realize how much Ah like you. And Ah know this is rude, but Ah am Tired. Really tired," Applejack yawned while she said the last part and Rainbow just laughed that wonderful laugh of hers and said, "Common AJ, lets just lay here for a while. I usually don't take in the view, but now I have two of the most beautiful things I have ever seen sitting with me. Even if I was crying for hours over one of them."

"Okay, Ahll stay here for a while," AJ yawned again and kinda leaned into Rainbow, "Although Ah am hungry and cold."

"Ummm…. I'll be right back!" and before Applejack could protest or even think of anything to say Rainbow hopped up and ran inside. A few minutes later, she flew back out with a blanket and some food, "Mphhhh" Rainbow tried to say something, but she was carrying the blanket in her mouth. Once she dropped it she said, "Let's have a picnic!" and she spread the blanket out onto the ground and then laid on it with AJ and pulled the edges around them like a sleeping bag. After that she pulled over her saddlebag (Which she brought the food out in) and took out some apples and some sandwiches.

Applejack smiled and said, "Thanks Rainbow," before grabbing an apple and chowing down. They ate quickly and voluminously. When they were done it was pretty much dark and the sky was clear so they could see the stars. They got up and laid down on their backs in the grass with the blanket overtop of them and just sat there for a while until AJ said, "You know, Ah woulda never guessed that Ah would be doing this last week, but now Ah wish it had been this way forever…"

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "I know what you mean."

Applejack curled up into Rainbow's side and she soon fell asleep. Rainbow stayed awake thinking about how wonderful the past few hours had been, but soon the peaceful bliss of sleep took over her and she drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

A/N SO! How did you like it? I thought this chapter was so cute!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. My computer won't turn on and I am typing this up on my sisters crappy computer that I can't stand so I can tell you guys I am trying really really hard to write all my stories but I cant until I get a new computer. I am going to try and write them on someone else's but that might not work out... So, I am going to post this onto all my stories. I'm really sorry guys! Also I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter... And when I post a new chapter, it will be over this one, not a new one...


End file.
